


I Can't Wait To See You Again

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Angst, F/M, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: She couldn't handle it.





	I Can't Wait To See You Again

RG paced the living room, waiting for Frost to come back with good news. James hadn’t come home and she was beginning to worry after he didn’t answer his phone. She hoped he may have just been arrested due to connections with J but they would’ve known, wouldn’t they?

The sound of a lock turning and the door opening snapped RG out of her thoughts as she ran up to Frost. “Frosty, please. Tell me he’s okay. That you got him out or he just got lost. Please,” the young girl pleaded with the tall man standing in front of her.

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Frost pulled out a paper and handed it to RG. “I’m so sorry, kid. I really am.”

In her hand was a coroner’s report. ‘Cause of death: Multiple GSW to the chest and abdomen.’ Her breath caught in her throat, a choked sob passing from her lips. He couldn’t be gone, he just couldn’t.

She looked into Frost’s eyes, his emotions only confirming what she read. She tried hard to regain her oh-so-familiar stony mask and went up to her previously shared room to bottle up her emotions till she couldn’t handle it anymore.

~*~*~*~

Caela trudged through the mansion, back from her vacation with her King. It was oddly silent, the strange sensation of emptiness surrounded her as she set her bags down in the entry way. RG usually would come up to greet her, Frost following along to give J a progress report of what happened while he was gone.

She walked into the living room to see Frost sitting on the edge of the couch cushions, head in his hands. Caela walked over to him, placing a hand on his back. “Johnny, what’s wrong?”

He looked up at her, eyes bloodshot with dark circles underneath. She’d never seen him look so tired. “Caela, I’m so sorry,” he choked out, “but James died.”

Her stomach dropped at the news. James couldn’t be dead. He never went on heists, he- Frost cut off her train of thought as he cracked his neck and spoke again, his words a bit more clear this time.

“Someone…. Someone recognized him from J’s group. They shot him. He bled out in the street and there was nothing they could’ve done for him. We didn’t know until it was too late.”

“And RG?”

Frost sighed, looking at the Queen who had been away from the incident. “Hasn’t eating in days, refuses to get out of bed. She’s broken, Caela. I don’t think she’ll recover from this one.” At those words, the sound of a gunshot reverberated through the mansion halls, causing Frost and Caela to take off towards the little bird’s room.

Slumped over the desk with one of James’s shirts, RG laid lifeless in a pool on her own blood, blue eyes glazed over. Her revolver was still in her hand. Next to it, a note in her normal scrawl.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it without him. I’ve lost too many people and I couldn’t stay strong anymore. Tell Caela and J I loved them and I need them to stay strong for me. And when the baby comes, tell them that their Uncle James and Aunt RG love them very much. I’ll be with James once again, and I’ll finally be happy. – RG”


End file.
